song fics
by fanatica101
Summary: Parodias de canciones de toda clase de genero con parejas randyxteresa, Debbie Howard entre otras
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas nuevas amigos lectores hoy les traigo este song fics donde se parodiaran canciones de todo tipo de géneros que serán de las parejitas de esta serie, la idea me vino cuando leí un fic que también hacia lo mismo y le agradezco a ese fic por la inspiración. Bueno sin más que decir comencemos**

 **Disclaimer: las canciones y los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenece a sus respectivos compositores y creadores**

 **1 capitulo – El Orgullo**

 **Pareja: Howard y Debbie**

 **E** ra un día normal en la ciudad de noresville y Howard de ahora 16 años salía de su casa para irse a la escuela, tomo su desayuno y salió con su amigo Randy, no sin antes pasar por su ahora nueva novia quien era nada más que Rachel quien ahora tenía un cuerpo más formado y estaba enamorada de Howard quien había sacado más cuerpo gracias a los ejercicios y a su amigo Randy quien también había sacado más cuerpo se encontraba en la puerta de su novia Teresa fowler y los 4 se dirigían felices a la escuela

Howard: oh hombre, sí que es difícil tener que recibir esas llamadas molestas de debbie

Randy: si, lo sé, primero te hecho como basura y ahora quiere estar contigo jajá

Rachel: debió pensarlo antes, ¿verdad cariño?

Howard: si amor, ahora dejemos de pensar en eso

Teresa: eso es lo malo dejarse dominar por **el orgullo**

Randy: tienes razón amor, de haberlo aceptado, orita estaría al lado de Howard

Howard: si, pero ya ni quiero estar con ella, verdad amor? *le guiña el ojo*

Rachel: si amor *le guiña el ojo*

*llegan a la escuela*

Howard: bueno es hora de ir a clases *aparece debbie*

Debbie: hola guapo, no contestaste mis llamadas

Howard: ¿y por qué debería hacerlo?

Debbie: por que quien se resiste a una chica como yo

Howard: te digo quien, yo, ahora vete

Debbie: está bien, pero veras que un día serás mío

Howard: cuando vuelen los cerdos

Pasaron las horas y en cada momento de clases debbie paraba de un lado a otro vigilando a lo que hacia howard, lo veía a comer, lo espiaba afuera del baño, estaba siendo su compañera para estar junto a el cosa que a howard la molestaba, luego de un dia de clases howard y Randy estaban yéndose a sus casas, cuando howard sintió que alguien los perseguia

Howard: debbie, se que esta ahí

Debbie: rayos, ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo Howard?, yo te amo

Howard: te lo vamos a explicar

*suena una melodía*

Randy: **Cuantas Veces Le Dijiste Que Tú No Te Meterías Con Un Tipo Como el Pero Ahora Estan A Solas Y Todo Eso Se Te Olvida El Orgullo Donde Quedo**

Howard: **Y En Esa Cama El Orgullo Se Quedó Y Ahora Quien Reí Soy Yo Quien Iba A Pensar Que Te Iba Ganar La Pasión Que Yo Era Mejor Y En Esa Cama El Orgullo Se Quedó Y Ahora Quien Reí Soy Yo Quien Iba A Pensar Que Te Iba Ganar La Pasión Que Yo Era Mejor**

 **Tanto Que Decía**

 **Randy: Que Con Un Tipo Como el No te Ibas A Meter**

 **Howard: Tanto Que Hablabas**

 **Randy: Y Si Escupes Para Arriba En La Cara Le Ha De Caer**

 **Howard: *la señala a debbie* Que Es Lo Que Quieres Todavía Tú, Me Creías Un Perdedor Ahora Hasta Quieres Ser Mi Amiga Vienes Rogando Un Poquitico De Pasión Y Ya Te Moví Esa Piedra Que Tienes Por Corazón**

 **Randy: Tu Volviste A Los Brazos Del Hombre Aquel A Quien Juraste Nunca Volverlo A Ver No Se Te Puede Entender** **Lo Subestimaste Y Aun Lado Lo Echaste Pensaste Que El No Tenía Tu Categoría Te Equivocas, Mira Quién Diría Que Al Lado De El Tu Terminarías Boom Bye, Bye, Ahora Quieres Que El Te De Amor Ahora Quieres Que El Te De Calor Pero Como Te Conoce Sabe Cuál Es Tu Intención**

 **Howard: Boom Bye, Bye, Ahora Quieres Que Te De Amor Ahora Quieres Que Te De Calor Pero Como Te Conozco Sé Cuál Es Tu Intención**

 **Howard: Y En Esa Cama El Orgullo Se Quedó Y Ahora Quien Reí Soy Yo Quien Iba A Pensar Que Te Iba Ganar La Pasión Que Yo Era Mejor Y En Esa Cama El Orgullo Se Quedó Y Ahora Quien Reí Soy Yo Quien Iba A Pensar Que Te Iba Ganar La Pasión Que Yo Era Mejor Sha Bara Bara (Que Yo Era Mejor) Tanto Que Decía**

 **Randy: Que Con Un Tipo Como El No Te Ibas A Meter**

 **Howard: Tanto Que Hablabas**

 **Randy: Y Si Escupes Para Arriba En La Cara Le Ha De Caer**

 **Howard: Tus Palabras Me Decían Que No Pero Algo En Tu Mirada Me Decía Que Si Es Que Nadie Manda En El Corazón Por Eso No Me Sorprende Verte Tras De Mi**

 **Cuantas Veces Me Dijiste Que Tú No Te Meterías Con Un Tipo Como Yo Pero Ahora Que Estamos Solos Todo Eso Se Te Olvida El Orgullo Donde Quedo**

 **Y En Esa Cama El Orgullo Se Quedó  
Y Ahora Quien Reí Soy Yo  
Quien Iba A Pensar Que Te Iba Ganar La Pasión  
Que Yo Era Mejor**

 ***Termina De Sonar La Melodia***

Howard: entiendes ahora debbie, me dijiste varias cosas y que no querias ser mi novia cuando te lo pedi

Randy: ahora lo quieres, note pases pues debbie

Howard: ahora, si nos vamos *se van*

Debbie: *se va*

Rachel: *sale de un arbusto* funciono el plan chicos

Howard: si, gracias rachel, ahora solo falta haber que hace

*mas tarde en la noche*

Howard: *jugando videojuegos* siiii gane jeje *tocan su puerta* uhmmm ¿Quién será?

*abre la puerta* ¿debbie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Debbie: bueno yo *entra y cierra la puerta* quería decirte que *lo besa descontroladamente*

Howard: *sorprendido responde el beso de la misma manera*

Debbie: *lo acuesta en su sofá y lo besa mientras acaricia su espalda*

Howard: *la besaba y acariciaba todo su cuerpo*

Debbie: *se separa* lo siento por tratarte mal, howard yo te amo

Howard: yo también debbie, lo hize para que aprendas que el orgullo es malo jeje

Debbie: ahora lo se amor, seguimos con lo nuestro

Howard: si *la besa de nuevo*

Debie: *responde el beso*

 **Bueno amigos este es un pequeño song fic de varios que voy a hacer, espero les haya gustado, bueno nos vemos mañana para el próximo capitulo de este fic y pasado en el tercer capitulo de las doncellas, buenos nos vemos, abrazos y besos para todos, cuídense *bomba de humo***

 **Proximo capitulo – Sueños**

 **Pareja: Randy y teresa**

 **Randy un chico de otra ciudad llega a la ciudad de noresville, pero lo mas extraño es que ha tenido sueños con una chica desde que llego aquí, teresa fowler una chica de noresville desde que llego Randy ha tenido un sueño con un chico, pronto se darán ceunta de que esos sueños significa que ellos dos están destinados a estar juntos, ahora deberán los dos encontrarse y dar el inicio de una hermosa relacion**


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas amigos lectores aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic el cual hice por diversión, pero hoy veremos a la pareja de Randy y teresa los cuales se encontraran y vivirán un amor eterno, sin más que decir comencemos

Disclaimer: Las canciones y los personajes les pertenecen a los creadores y compositores

Capítulo 2 – Sueños

Era un día normal en una ciudad alejada de noresville donde cierto chico de pelo morado conocido como Randy cunningham alistaba maletas y hablaba con alguien quien era su mejor amigo el cual conoció cuando viajo a noresville a quedarse un año con su madre

Randy: no es genial Howard, por fin me mudare a noresville

Howard: si, ahora podremos jugar a full el derriba tumbas *emocionado*

Randy: si, ¿y cómo esta debbie?

Howard: ah bueno ella está en mi casa ahora, si quieres te la paso

Randy: no hay nomas, no le digas quiero llegar de sorpresa jeje

Howard: de acuerdo bro, bueno nos vemos en 3 horas

Randy: si

Sra. cunningham: bueno hijo, vamos

Randy: si

*3 horas después*

Randy: *en su nueva casa* siiiii al fin llegue

Sra. cunningham: me alegra verte feliz hijo

Randy: voy donde Howard, ok

Sra. cunningham: claro hijo diviértete

Randy: ya regreso mama *sale y se va*

Sra. cunningham: jejeje *se pone a arreglar*

En casa de Howard

Howard: *dándole besos y caricias a debbie*

Debbie: que ricos besos jeje *tocan la puerta* ash quien interrumpe

Howard: no sé, pero debe ser alguien jeje *abre la puerta*

Randy. Amigo¡

Howard: cunningham¡ *se abrazan* ya llegaste

Randy: si jeje ¿y debbie?

Debbie: Howard, ¿Quién es?

Howard: adivina amor

Randy: hola debbie

Debbie: *emocionada* aaaaaw Randy *lo abraza fuerte* tanto tiempo

Randy: si, jeje y aun así abrazas como un oso pardo rabioso jeje

Debbie: si jejej que alegría ¿y me supongo ya conseguiste novia?

Randy: si, pero me engaño y ya no creo en el amor

Debbie: aaaww no te pongas así, veras que algún día va a llegar esa persona especial

Randy: no se la verdad

Debbie: ah vamos, que mi amiga regrese te la presentare para que puedas conquistarla jeje ¿Quién se resiste a un chico simpático, amoroso y buen amigo?

Randy: si jeje

Howard: bueno vamos al pozo de juegos de Greg

Los dos: si *se van por casi 5 horas y después Randy regresa a su casa a dormir*

Randy: al fin a dormir *cierra los ojos y duerme*

*sueño de Randy*

Randy: *caminando por un campo de flores* ¿Dónde estoy?

?: Hola Randy *una voz femenina*

Randy: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Tendrás que averiguarlo *no se le ve el rostro pero besa la mejilla de Randy* eres un chico lindo

Randy: espera *la chica desaparece* ¿Dónde esta?

¿?: ¿me buscabas? Jijijiji *atrás de el*

Randy: aaaah ¿Cómo… *no termina ya que la figura lo besa en sus labios* mmm mmm que hace…. *se deja llevar por el beso*

¿?: se separa, espero encontrarnos un dia *desaparece y el despierta*

Randy: aaaaaah oh dios, que hermoso sueño, y que labios tan ricos y jugosos, lastima que solo es un sueño *se vuelve a dormir*

Teresa

Teresa había llegado de viaje y estaba triste muy triste ya que había terminado la relación con su ex enamorado el cual le fue infiel y se fue con otra chica y a ella la voto como a basura asi que llego y se fue a su cama

Teresa: ¿Por qué me va mal en el amor? ¿encontrare algún dia a la persona perfecta? *llora* quisiera tener una persona que me ame y me quiera

Sra fowler: hija, ¿estas bien?

Teresa: no

Sra fowler: *entra* hija ¿Qué pasa?

Teresa: mama soy fea, nadie me quiere y todos me engañan

Sra fowler: no pienses asi hija, mira yo se que el destino quería que pase eso por que

Te tiene otro mas mejor, nunca pìerdas la esperanza, ok ya no llores

Teresa: si mama *sonríe*

Sra fowler: bueno hija, duerme con los angelitos

Teresa: si *se duerme*

*en su sueño*

Teresa: *en un campo de flores* ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: en un sueño teresa

Teresa: *ve a una figura* ¿Quién eres tu?

¿?: tendras que averiguarlo *camina rápido

Teresa: espera *corre pero no lo ve* ¿Dónde esta?

¿?: aquí *aparece detrás de ella*

Teresa: ¿Cómo…. *no termina ya que la figura la besa* ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?

¿?: *la besa con pasión*

Teresa: *se sorprende pero luego cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el beso*

¿?: *1 minuto después se separa* nos vemos pronto

Teresa: ¿espera a donde vas?

¿?: *desaparece y ella despierta*

*normal*

Teresa: aaaah ¿Quién era el?

*al dia siguiente*

Randy: *paso todo una tarde con Howard* bueno es hora de irme a casa amigo

Howard: ok brother *saludo secreto y se van*

Con teresa

Debbie: owwww amiga llegaste

Teresa: si amiga, jijijiji ahora podremos salir

Debbie: de shopping

Teresa: si, que alegría

Debbie: siiiiii

Teresa: bueno nos vemos mañana, voy a ir a desempacar mis cosas

Debbie: si

Teresa: *se va*

Bueno dia a dia el sueño se iba repitiendo haciendo que los dos se despertaran a las dos de la mañana asutados y sudando aun asi se ponían felices y cada uno se había enamorado de su sueño

con randy

randy: no se amigo, siempre tengo sueños con esa chica

howard: no se bro, pero de seguro es una premonicion

randy: ¿de que?

howard: de que aqui encontraras tu verdadero amor jeje

randy: ¿tu crees?

howard: si

randy: voy a buscarla en la realidad, de repente esta cerca a mi y no me doy cuenta *choca con alguien*

con teresa

Teresa: amiga, no se creó que el sueño me quiere decir algo

debbie: ¿y qué crees que sea?

Teresa: no sé, pero siempre sueño con ese chico

Debbie: ¿y crees que después de tantas relaciones malas, este pueda ser diferente?

Teresa: si, no me cansare de buscar al hombre correcto, si lo veo en mis sueños, puede ser que lo encuentre caminando hacia a mi *choca con alguien*

Randy y teresa: *se quedan mirando*

Randy: *pensando* se parece un poco a esa chica

Teresa: *pensando* se parece un poco a ese chico

Randy: oh lo siento amiga, no me di cuenta

Teresa: no la culpa es mía, lo siento

Randy: no te preocupes *sonríe*

Teresa: *sonríe* bueno tengo que ir a la escuela

Randy: ok

Debbie: *llega* ¿han visto a teresa?

Randy: ¿Quién es teresa?

Debbie: una chica de pelo morado corto, ropa de bastonera

Randy: se fue para allá

Debbie: bueno nos vemos en la escuela cariño

Howard: si amor

Debbie: *se va*

Randy: bueno es hora de llegar a la escuela *caminando y pensando*

Teresa: *caminando y pensando*

Teresa y Randy: *pensando* creo que ya lo(a) encontré

Al otro día

Randy: *durmiendo* estoy aquí de nuevo *en el mismo campo de flores*

¿?: Hola Randy, te gusto verme en la mañana

Randy: pero no te vi, solo me acuerdo que vi a debbie, Howard y esa… espera ¿tú eres?

¿?: Jijijiji *se revela como teresa* hola Randy

Randy: entonces fuiste tú

Teresa: si, ahora tú tienes que hacer tu trabajo, encontrarme

Randy: eso hare *sonríe y despierta* eres tu *feliz*

Con teresa

Teresa: *en su sueño y en el campo de flores* otra vez

¿?: Hola teresa, ¿qué tal? no te veo desde la mañana

Teresa: pero yo no te vi solo vi a *susurra* ese chico, ¿espera tu eres?

¿?: *Se revela como Randy* si soy yo, ahora tendrás que encontrarme

Teresa: lo hare, nos vemos *despierta* tengo que buscarlo

 **Todos los días salieron a buscarse entre sí y era difícil ya que ninguno sabía dónde estaba el otro y empezaron a perder la esperanza pero para eso tenían a sus amigos**

Con Howard y debbie

Howard: sabes, me preocupa mucho Randy

Debbie: y a mi teresa, cree poder encontrar a ese chico de sus sueños, pero todos la tratan de loca ya que ella está enamorada de su sueño

Howard: Randy esta igual, busca a una chica alta, con ojos azul oscuro, cabello azul violeta con tres rayas de lavanda y una cola de caballo con una banda y un vestido de oro de manga larga con rayas azules y blancas en las mangas, el cuello, en la cintura y la parte inferior con medias a rayas púrpura y blanco oscuros y zapatos tenis azules.

Debbie: y ella a un chico con el pelo púrpura y los ojos azules zafiro y una casaca con capucha, pantalón negro y polo rojo

Howard y debbie: *piensan y despiertan alertados* espera

Debbie: el describió a teresa

Howard: y ella a Randy

Debbie: entonces ellos están destinados

Howard: tenemos que hacer algo para que se encuentren

Debbie: tengo una idea *llama y después de 5 minutos cuelga* listo solo tenemos que esperar hasta mañana

Howard: bueno amor

*al dia siguiente*

Howard: bueno están listos chicos

Todos: si

Howard: *hablando por radio con julian quien esta en la puerta principal* no olvides, julian tienes que guiarlo hasta aquí

Julian: ok Howard

Howard: listo

Debbie: *hablando por radio con Heidi quien esta en la puerta trasera* tu también Heidi

Heidi: si confirmado, no te preocupes

Howard: listos, ahora a esperarlos

*en casa de randy*

Randy: bueno no me rendiré, yo te encontrare no importa si te busco hasta el fin del mundo pero no me rendiré

*en casa de teresa*

Teresa: te encontrare, no importa si me creen loca por estar enamorada de mi sueño, pero no me rendiré *sale de su casa*

Randy: *sale de su casa y suena una melodía* **Un sueño realidad**

Teresa: **Anoche entre mis sueños pude ver tu rostro tocarte y al despertar me di cuenta que no te tengo si todo fuera realidad pero la realidad es que solo en mi mente estas algunos dicen que estoy loca que estoy loca por ti *caminando por las calles***

 **Vivo enamorada de mis sueños y ya no quiero despertar para saber que no te tengo cuando estoy dentro de él me siento dueña... de su corazón y no lo veo cuando despierto.. *pasando por una florería***

Randy: **tú vives enamorada y yo vivo enamorado de ti cuando despierto ando buscándote llego a donde sea .. para que sepas que lo que siento es real te busco te busco te encontrare el tiempo que sea no me cansare porque tu eres mi vida mi sol oh uh oh.. baby hasta el fin del mundo si tengo que llegar, no importa los sacrificios que tenga que pasar eres la chica de mis sueños, un sueño realidad**

Teresa: **vivo enamorada de mis sueños**

 **Randy: vivo enamorado de ti**

 **Teresa: y ya no quiero despertar**

 **Randy: no quiero**

 **Teresa: para saber que no te tengo cuando estoy dentro de él me siento dueña... de tu corazón y no veo cuando despierto..**

 **no quiero .. despertar saber que solo es un sueño y entender que no estarás no quiero .. despertar *pasando por un campo de flores***

 **Randy: no quiero .. Despertar**

 **Teresa: saber que solo es un sueño y nada hay...**

 **Vivo enamorada de mis sueños**

 **Randy: vivo enamorado de ti**

 **Teresa: y ya no quiero despertar**

 **Randy: no quiero**

 **Teresa: para saber que no te tengo cuando estoy dentro de él me siento dueña... de tu corazón y no veo cuando despierto.. *pasando por el parque donde van los enamorados***

 **Randy: será que al final te conquistare y aunque sea un sueño yo te cuidare vamos a hacerlo realidad yo quiero amarte *pasando por una tienda de regalos para enamorados***

 **Teresa: será que al final te conquistare y aunque sean sueños yo te cuidare tal vez te encontrare en la realidad *llega a la puerta y ve a Heidi quien le dice algo y la lleva al auditorio***

 **Vivo enamorada de mis sueños**

 **Randy: vivo enamorado de ti *llega y ve a Julián quien le dice algo y lo lleva al auditorio***

 **Teresa: y ya no quiero despertar *llega al auditorio y ve a toda la escuela ahí y adornado con flores y corazones y ve pasar a Randy por la otra puerta***

 **Randy: no quiero *pasa por la puerta y ve a teresa y se alegra***

 **Teresa: Para saber que no te tengo Cuando estoy dentro de él Me siento dueña... De tu corazón Y no veo cuando despierto *lo ve desde lejos con una sonrisa y sonrojada***

 **Anoche entre mis sueños pude ver tu rostro tocarte y al despertar me di cuenta que no te tengo *se acerca a el* vivo enamorada de mis sueños**

 **Randy: *la agarra de las dos manos y acerca su cara a la de ella* vivo enamorado de ti**

 **Teresa: *acerca su cara también* y ya no quiero despertar**

 **Randy y teresa: no quieroooooooo *sus labios se juntan y los mueven al compas del otro***

 **Todos: *aplaudiendo* aaaaaaaaawwwwww**

 **Debbie: lo hicimos amor**

 **Howard: si cariño**

 **Teresa y randy: *besándose***

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, próximamente tendre listo el tercer capitulo del fic de las doncellas, sin mas que decir nos vemos luego, besos y abrazos "bomba de humo"**

 **Próximo capitulo – tus ojos no me ven**

 **Pareja: Bucky y Chica flauta**

Bucky ve como Stevens trata mal a la chica flauta al coquetear a otras chicas siendo su novio asi que el tratara de consolarla y confesarle su amor pero no sera muy fácil ya que la chica flauta no se dejara convencer pero el amor lo puede todo


End file.
